


Impromptu Celebration

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: It's Flynn's birthday. He doesn't expect the team to know, but one person does.





	Impromptu Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday! So I thought, why don't I celebrate my birthday by writing about Flynn's! I needed an I anyway and I swear I couldn't love anything I wrote so here we are!
> 
> Not beta'd. Pls excuse typos. I mean, it is my birthday after all.

The day begins like all the others. Flynn rolls from his bed stretching lightly and running his hand through his hair. He yawns and pads down the hallway claiming first shower. By the time, he's dried off, Flynn feels half alive. Espresso and a bowl of cereal doesn't hurt either.

"Agent Christopher wants us to dig through the files we got off that Rittenhouse agent in DC," Lucy says later that morning over a cup of coffee.

"Already done," Flynn remarks nodding to the organized pile he left on the desk. "Obviously, you all are more than welcome to add additional input."

Rufus stares at him. "How are you human? I'm barely awake right now."

Flynn shrugs. "I appreciate efficiency."

"Whatever man," Rufus answer heading towards the coffee machine. "But, uh, thanks. I guess we'll just look over what you found."

"Fine by me," Flynn nods.

They're only halfway through the files when the alarms sound. Flynn rolls his eyes and walks over to see where Rittenhouse and Co. have landed today.

It's quick work. Flynn's patience is at a negative for the day so he plows through much of Lucy's plan finding the Rittenhouse agent and taking him out. The day is saved, and the time team finds themselves back home before they're able to bat an eye.

"You're back already?" Agent Christopher cries as they step from the time machine.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Patience over there made sure to make it home for supper," Rufus remarks jerking his thumb.

Flynn doesn't deny it. "I recall taking care of Rittenhouse just fine on my own."

"Violently," Wyatt mutters.

Flynn shoots him a look. "I'm sorry, but didn't you kill the last sleeper agent?"

Wyatt looks about to retort when Lucy cuts in, "We appreciate your quick work, Flynn. You've always been highly effective. Now, why don't we debrief and call it a night? I'm sure we can agree on that."

The rest of the team nods and gathers around the table checking notes and filling in any missing information they may have. It's long and boring, but Flynn manages to avoid much sarcasm until it's over.

"Finally," he mutters after Lucy announces they're done. She gives him a look of half concern, half annoyance, and he manages a nonchalant shrug. "Sorry, uh, just tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay."

"Aren't you on dinner duty?" Wyatt speaks up.

Flynn could kill him. He glances at the fridge and sighs. "I forgot. I guess I won't be going to bed after all."

"I can take care of dinner tonight," Lucy offers. She smiles at him. "You helped us a lot today; you deserve a break."

Flynn gives her a nod and that smile reserved for her before waving goodbye to the team. He's pretty sure he can hear Wyatt mutter something about him, but he doesn't really care that much. He just wants to be alone.

It's much later when Flynn hears a knock on the door. "It's open," he calls not bothering to look up from his book.  He doesn't understand why Lucy bothers to knock at all anymore. She has her own room in this bunker, but she still spends nights in his bunk when nights are cold and trips are long.

"Sorry to bother you," Lucy says shyly peaking around the corner. He spies a bag in her hand.

Flynn shakes his head. "Not a bother. You're always welcome."

Lucy nods. "I know, but you're tired. I can tell you want to be alone."

"I'll always make an exception for you," he replies softly.

Lucy blushes at this knocking hair behind her ear. "Well, I, uh, I got you a little something. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"What for?" Flynn asks as she pulls a white box from the bag.

Lucy lifts the lid revealing a large cupcake. She sets it on the table before him and turns back for a small red candle. "I don't know if you like to celebrate, and since you didn't mention it, I didn't say anything about it to the team." Lucy turns back with a smile and a lighter. "But happy birthday, Flynn."

Flynn watches her for a second before commenting, "Thank you, Lucy. I'm surprised you knew."

"I read your file," she reminds him.

"And you remembered my birthday?" his eyebrows tick up.

Lucy reddens slightly. "I read it a few times."

He chuckles. "I don't mind. I memorized the journal."

Lucy lights the candle and holds up the cupcake before starting to sing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Flynn. Happy birthday to you."

Flynn grins at her before blowing out the candle. She squeals slightly and sets it down to cut slices. "I hope you made a good wish," she remarks.

"I did," he answers and hopes his face doesn't give the wish away.

"And I hope you like chocolate toffee," Lucy adds handing him a plate.

"It's my favorite," Flynn eyes her. "How did you know?"

Lucy smirks. "I can't reveal all my secrets." She sits down on the bed. "So, do you want to do anything fun? Play a game? Watch a movie?"

Flynn shrugs chewing slowly. "I'm happy with this alone. You didn't have to do anything for me, Lucy, but I appreciate it."

"It's not much. I wish I could do more," she answers. "Maybe next year we'll do something fun. Maybe even away from the rest of the team."

Flynn warms at this. "I would like that."

"Me too," she smiles. "But in the meantime, how would you like to spend the last few hours of your birthday?"

Flynn thinks for a moment before standing and pulling something from his cabinet. "It's not vodka, but it is what I believe to be your favorite wine."

Lucy grabs the bottle shaking her head. "How did you find this?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets," he echoes smoothly and places two glasses on the table.

"Hilarious," Lucy retorts but smiles appreciatively anyway.

Flynn pours a glass and hands it to her. "So, if you want to know how I'd like to spend the rest of my birthday, I'd say here, with you. We can talk about anything you want, but I'd be grateful for your company."

"Then you have it," Lucy clinks her glass against his. "Whenever. I'm always free. You just have to ask."

"Whenever?" he questions.

She nods. "Yes." And Flynn knows he'll have to take her up on that offer some day. For now, he slides in next to her and starts to tell her about his favorite book. Well, his favorite outside of the journal of course. Flynn doesn't want to spoil that ending just yet. He knows the surprise will be well worth it.


End file.
